You're A God
by PepperGirl53
Summary: Author's Note! Please Read! Rory receives a letter from Jess that makes her miss him even more. RJ
1. Favors and Mail

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summery: Rory receives a letter from Jess that makes her miss him even more. R/J  
  
A/N: This starts when Rory and Lorelai return from Europe. I hope like it, this is my first fic.  
  
Chapter One: Favors and Mail  
  
Luke's Diner Night  
  
(Luke just finished closing up, and is now in the apartment looking at an open package. The phone rings.)  
  
Luke: Hello.  
  
Jess: Hey, Luke. Did you get my package?  
  
Luke: Yes, I did.  
  
Jess: Okay, I need you to do me a favor. I need put the envelope in Lorelai and Rory's mail box sometime when they're not home.  
  
Luke: Jess, I don't know if getting in touch with Rory is a good idea.  
  
Jess: Luke, please. I just need to make closure with Rory. I can't have her hate me forever.  
  
Luke: Okay, fine. I'll do it.  
  
Jess: Thank you. Bye.  
  
Luke: Bye.  
  
Luke's Diner Morning  
  
(Rory and Lorelai enter)  
  
Lorelai: Lukey!!!!!(pause)Huh. I wonder where Luke is.  
  
Rory: Maybe he was in the storage room, or something, and was scared to death when you screamed for him.  
  
(They both take a seat at the counter)  
  
Lorelai: Hey! I'm not that scary!  
  
Rory: You just keep thinking that.  
  
Lorelai: Well remember I'm you're mother and someday you'll end up being just like me.  
  
Rory: Oh, so you're gonna end up like grandma.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my god, I didn't even think of that.  
  
(Luke enters from the kitchen)  
  
Luke: Hey, you're back!  
  
Lorelai: (To Rory) See, I didn't kill him.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Rory: Don't mind her.  
  
Luke: Okay, what would you girls like?  
  
Lorelai: The biggest cup of coffee ever, pancakes, bacon, and toast.  
  
Rory: Same as her, except instead of toast, eggs.  
  
Luke: Coming right up.  
  
(He returns to the kitchen)  
  
Lorelai: It's good to be back.  
  
Rory: Yeah, Europe was cool, but I missed Stars Hollow.  
  
(Luke starts to listen closely from behind the curtain)  
  
Lorelai: So, I'm spending the day with Sookie. What about you?  
  
Rory: I'm gonna hang out with Lane for a while, then go home and relax later.  
  
Lorelai: Cool.  
  
(Luke brings out the coffee and food. Rory and Lorelai talk and eat. When they leave Luke watches them walk off through the window.)  
  
Luke: Ceasar! Watch the diner for a little, okay.  
  
Ceasar: Okay!  
  
(Luke ran upstairs grabbed the envelope, and ran out to his truck. He drove up to the Gilmore's house, got out of the truck, and put the envelope into the mailbox. He got back into his truck, and drove off.)  
  
Later  
  
(Rory walked back home from The Kim's house. She stopped at her mailbox to get the mail. She flipped through the mail as she entered the house, a envelope with her name on it caught her eye. Rory put the mail on the kitchen table, but took the envelope with her name on it into her room. She on her bed, looking at it.)  
  
Rory: Huh, no return address.  
  
(She opened it carefully, inside was a letter and a burned CD. She read the letter first.)  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
I'm writing this letter because I thought we needed some closure. I'll miss you and love you every day of my life. I don't want you to hate me forever.   
  
I guess this was coming, I mean you're way too good for me anyway. Someday you'd realize it, dump me, and find someone better.   
  
So I guess this is it. I know you'll succeed in whatever you do, but good luck anyway.  
  
Love,  
Jess  
  
(A single tear rolled down her cheek. Rory noticed a small piece of paper in the envelope with his address in case she would want to write back. Next she put the CD in her boombox.)  
  
I've got to be honest I think you know We're covered in lies and that's OK There's somewhere beyond this I know But I hope I can find the words to say Never again no No never again   
  
'Cause you're a God And I am not And I just thought That you would know You're a God And I am not And I just thought I'd let you go   
  
But I've been unable To put you down I'm still learning things I ought to know by now It's under the table so I need something more to show somehow   
  
Never again no No never again   
  
'Cause you're a God And I am not And I just thought That you would know You're a God And I am not And I just thought I'd let you go   
  
I've got to be honest I think you know We're covered in lies and that's OK There's somewhere beyond this I know But I hope I can find the words to say Never again no No never again   
  
'Cause you're a God And I am not And I just thought That you would know You're a God And I am not And I just thought I'd let you go   
  
(Rory laid down on her bed and cried. She cried for every time she wanted to cried, since Jess left, but couldn't.)  
  
A/N: So how was it? Tell me. Please, review!!!! The song was You're A God by Vertical Horizon. 


	2. Replys

You're A God  
  
Chapter 2: The Reply  
  
  
  
(Rory's Bedroom 6pm)  
  
Rory is awoken by Lorelai, who is calling her name from the living room. Rory quickly gets up and hides the tearstained letter that was in her hands. She walks to the living room where Lorelai is sitting on the couch.  
  
Hey hun, did you have a good time with Lane? Lorelai asked.  
  
Yeah, we just hung out for a couple of hours. Rory replied, hoping her mom wouldn't notice that her eyes were still a bit red from crying.  
  
Cool, so I thought we could go to Luke's for dinner.  
  
Okay, cool.  
  
Alright, let's go.  
  
(Cut to Town Center)  
  
Lorelai and Rory are nearing Luke's. Lorelai is talking about how can never find matching socks, and Rory is obviously not listening. They enter Luke's and sit down at the counter.   
  
....God, I hate when that happens. Does that ever happen to you? Lorelai asks thinking that Rory was listening.  
  
Rory doesn't reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
Were you paying attention to anything I said?  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Lorelai glares.  
  
Uh, I mean....no. Sorry.  
  
It's okay. So what's on your mi-  
  
Lorelai, dear, I need your opinion on my newest dance routine for one my dance classes. Miss Patty interupted.  
  
Um, okay.  
  
Alright, so the girls start out in four lines....  
  
Rory snuck away to the other end of the counter, where no one is sitting. She motions for Luke to come over to her.  
  
What's up, Rory?  
  
Well, I got this letter from Jess, and I was wondering if you new anything about that? Rory asked hopefully.  
  
Uh, no, sorry. Luke said lying the best he could.  
  
Oh, okay, Her voice sounding uncertain, Do you have his phone number or anything?  
  
Uh, yeah.   
  
He grabbed a piece of paper scribbled a number down and handed it to her.   
  
  
  
Thanks, and mom and i will both have coffee, cheeseburgers, and fries.  
  
Coming right up.  
  
  
  
Rory slipped the piece of paper into her pocket and walked back over to mom.  
  
....and then they all slide into the splits. Miss Patty completed cheerfully.  
  
Sounds great, but can they all do splits? Lorelai replied.  
  
Oh! Good point, doll. Thanks for listening. Miss Patty walked away.  
  
Lorelai turned to Rory.  
  
So, what were you talking to Luke about? She asked.  
  
Nothing, just ordering the food.  
  
Lorelai could tell something was up.  
  
Luke brought over their coffee. Lorelai looked at Rory, who just sipped her coffee.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore Residence-Afternoon)  
  
It had been two days since Rory got Jess's phone number. She was sitting on her bed staring at the phone. Lorelai wasn't home. Rory picked up the phone and dialed. After a couple rings there was an answer.  
  
Jess answered.  
  
Jess, it's me.   
  
There was no answer.  
  
Hello? Jess?'   
  
I'm here. I'm just surprised you called.  
  
I got your letter.  
  
No answer.  
  
I don't agree with it.  
  
No answer.  
  
I love you, and I wouldn't forget you or dump you.  
  
  
  
Jess please, I miss you. I know I said we were over, but I can't let that happen. I want you here with me, now.  
  
What do you want me to do?  
  
Jess, do you love me?  
  
Rory, I-  
  
  
  
Yes! Of course I love you!  
  
Well then you should know what to do. And with that Rory hung up.  
  
(Music begins to play in backround.)  
  
********  
I used to get away with so much   
Now I can't get away   
I even thought that it was simple   
To say the things I wanted to say'   
  
Jess hangs up, thinks for a second, and heads to his room.  
  
********  
I'm finding my way back to you   
And everything I used to be   
And waiting is all that I can do   
Until you find your way back to me  
  
Rory grabs a book(). And heads to the bridge.  
  
********  
And you told me   
Everything I wanted to hear   
And you sold me   
Now I don't know how I should feel'  
  
Jess packs his bags and heads for the door after leaving a note.  
  
Jimmy and Sasha-  
  
I had leave, but thanks for letting me stay here.  
  
Jess'  
  
And I'm finding my way back to you   
And everything I used to be'  
  
********  
  
Rory sits down and begins to read.  
  
And waiting is all that I can do   
Until you find your way back to me   
Until you find your way back to me   
Oh until you find your way back to me'  
  
********  
  
Jess walks into the airport.  
  
And I'm finding my way back to you   
And everything I used to be'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
So? What did you think? Review! Review! Oh, the song was Find Your Way Back by Michelle Branch. (I kind of edited the lyrics together a bit, to fit the scene)  
  
*Pepper*  



	3. Another Favor

Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry about the problems with the text on the last chapter, I reloaded it, so it should look better. Oh, and Jess had a job in California. So he could afford to take a plane half way there, and a bus the rest of the way.  
  
  
You're A God   
  
Chapter 3: Another Favor  
  
(Luke's Apartment-8:30pm)  
  
The phone rings as Luke walks into the apartment. He came up to get something, but he forgets about it and answers the phone.  
  
  
  
Hey, Luke, a familiar voice replied.  
  
What is it, Jess?  
  
Jess couldn't think of the best way to put it, I want to come live with you again.  
  
Luke began in a warning voice, but he was cut off.  
  
Luke, I'll do anything. I'll work for you, I'll redo my senior year of high school, I'll even try to get good grades!  
  
Jess...I don't know...it's just...well...fine. But I'll the same rules apply.  
  
Thank you, I'll see you in about an hour.  
  
Jess, where are you?  
  
Uh, a bus stop in Hartford.  
  
  
  
Well, bye.  
  
Oh, and Jess?  
  
  
  
Don't break her heart. With that, Luke hangs up and goes back downstairs.  
  
*****************************  
  
(Luke's Diner-9:15pm)  
  
The diner is closed, but the lights are on. Luke is standing behind the counter and staring out the window, looking thoughtful.  
  
*****************************  
  
(Star's Hollow Streets-9:35pm)  
  
Jess steps off the bus, and walks towards Luke's. He walks into the diner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I'm tired. Goodnight.  
  
  
  
Jess heads upstairs. Luke stands there for a second, and then turns off the light. He goes upstairs.  
  
(Luke's Apartment-Same Night-11:10)  
  
Jess gets up from bed, still wearing the same clothes as when he got there. He walks out the door, down the stairs, through the diner, and out onto the street. He heads toward the bridge, when he arrives there, there is a shadowy figure sitting in the middle, looking thoughtful. Jess immediately knows it's her. She doesn't even notice him though.  
  
You know, if you think too much, Jess began,You can really hurt you're head.  
  
Rory didn't even look up, or seem surprised.  
  
Okay, not the greeting I was looking for, Jess said as he was walked over and sat next to her, but I get what I deserve. He hoped for a response, but got nothing. Well, if it's any consolation, Jess started again hopefully, I can take you to the prom this year, if you still would go with me. This got Rory's attention.  
  
  
  
I'm going back to Stars Hollow High, and this time, I promise you, I will graduate with honors.  
  
  
  
  
  
They both look like they aren't sure what to do.  
  
Jess, do you want to just start this relationship over? Rory asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Music begins to play*  
  
*'Cause, I'll be better, I'll be stronger.   
For the truth, I know takes longer.   
I've the cunning of the tiger and the   
Wisdom of the trees. I won't be sad,   
Refuse the sorrow.   
I look forward tomorrow.*  
  
Again, they both look like they aren't sure what to do. Slowly, they get closer, and closer, until their lips meet.   
  
*I'll release my anger,   
'Cause I'm proud to be a dread.   
  
I'm kissing you.*   
  
The kiss passionate, yet gentle and loving.  
  
*Pride can stand a thousand trials   
The strong will never fall   
But watching stars without you,   
My soul cried. Heaving heart is full of pain,   
Oh, oh, the aching.*   
  
They finally pull apart. They sit for awhile, staring at the sky.  
  
*'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.   
I'm kissing, oh.*   
  
I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Rory said reluctantly.  
  
Okay, bye.  
  
  
  
They walk off the bridge, and go their separate ways.  
  
*Touch me deep, pure and true! Gift to me forever.   
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh   
I'm kissing you.*  
  
(Gilmore Residence)  
  
Rory walks into the house and goes straight to her room. She lays on her bed, closes her eyes and smiles.  
  
*Where are you now?  
Where are you now?*   
  
(Luke's Diner)  
  
Jess walks into the diner, and heads upstairs. He walks into the apartment and goes into his room. He lays on his bed, closes his eyes and smiles.   
  
*'Cause I'm kissing you   
I'm kissing you, oh, ohhhh!*   
  
  
  
  
Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it! Review! Review! The song was I'm Kissing You by Des'ree.  
  
~*Pepper*


End file.
